Ignore Gut Feelings
by SquirrelLuvsPnut
Summary: Yafuri's so very hungry. He finds a snack, but snacks can be dangerous if you're a moron.


**Ignore gut Feelings**

**DISCLAIMER: **This fanfiction is based off the anime series Black Blood Brothers, which I claim no ownership of.

Yafuri tapped his foot impatiently. Zaza was supposed to have met him 15 minutes ago. Zaza had said that they needed to touch base in regards to the mission. Zaza wanted to meet at the mall since it was so close to where he worked, as opposed to their hideout which was farther away. Yafuri asked him why he should be the one to walk so far when he, Zaza, had a car. Zaza countered this by using Yafuri's own words against him. "You said you wanted more action, right?"

He was waiting in a one room bathroom with a paper sign on the door that read 'OUT OF ORDER'. Yafuri sighed. "Why did he have to pick a bathroom to do this in?" Yafuri grumbled to himself. Worse yet, he was starving, but Cassa and Zaza told him not to feed in the daylight, let alone in public. Trying to get his mind off his hunger, Yafuri scanned the rather bland room. There was really nothing to look at, no pictures, no wallpaper, nothing to hold his interest.

When his eyes passed over the trash can, he saw something that caught his eye. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was red and the color enticed his stomach more then anything. On further examination, it appeared to be some sort of elongated fabric saturated in blood, with a string attached to one end. The sight of the blood made his mouth water. He had no idea what it could be, so he reasoned that people drew their own blood all the time, for diabetes and such. His stomach growled again. Yafuri was hesitant to put anything out of the garbage into his mouth, but it was so bloody and he was so hungry.

Without another thought, he popped the strange object into his mouth, while leaving the string to dangle outside his lips. Like a lollipop, he began to suck the blood out of the fabric. It tasted a little weird, but not weird enough to make him spit it out. Hearing the sound of the door open, Yafuri turned around to give his brother a good scowl. Zaza raised his hands in defense. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm late. I've had a hard day so don't...what's that in your mouth?" Yafuri made a slurping sound and, using his tongue and lips, pushed the object halfway out of his mouth to show Zaza. An awkward silence enshrouded them. Zaza simply just stared at him, emotionless.

After five seconds of silence, Yafuri sucked the tube back into his mouth and resumed sucking it. Yafuri broke the silence. "So, what's so damn important that you had to drag me out here for?" Instead of answering, Zaza's complexion paled and he clasped his hands in front of his mouth. "F..for God's sake Yafuri." Zaza stammered and made small gagging sounds. Yafuri arched his eyebrow in silent question. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Yafuri asked.

Zaza's eyes widened. "What's wrong with ME?! What's wrong with ME?! What's wrong with YOU?! Do you have any idea what you're sucking on?!" Yafuri shrugged, still unfazed by Zaza's sudden panic. "It's a tampon! A goddamn USED tampon!" Yafuri stared at him blankly. "And that is...?" Zaza's once pale face turned bright red. "You don't even know what that it?! Even with all the porn you look at?! You're an ignorant little pervert!" Yafuri defended himself. "Hey, Hey, Hey! I only did that once and that was only out of boredom! I didn't even look past ten minutes!"

Zaza attested. "It's what women shove up their you-know-what to absorb menstrual blood!" Again, an awkward silence fell upon them, but only for about three seconds. A look of realization combined with horror took on Yafuri's face. Now it was Yafuri's time to gag, except he preceded Zaza's disgust by releasing the tampon in a thick stream of vomit. The vomit did not dissipate as he sprinted to the sink and began scooping hand fulls of water into his mouth and clawing his tongue with his nails.

In the middle of all this, Zaza's mood transformed from disgust to hilarity. So much so that tears began to roll down his face. When Yafuri's stomach finally emptied itself, he gripped the edges of the sink and panted, catching his breath. Only when his revulsion had dissipated, did he realize Zaza's laughter. Although puke was splattered all over his front, he struggled to regain his composure. Noticing Yafuri's building anger, Zaza restricted his laughs to a trickle of chuckles. Zaza waited for Yafuri to explode, but surprisingly, he just remained glaring at him. There really was nothing he could say in his own defense.

Yafuri's scowl fell as he looked down at the caked vomit on his clothes. In dismay, Yafuri sighed and turned to the sink to clean himself up. Before he even turned on the tap, Zaza's hand fell upon his shoulder. "Forget about that for now, lets just go home." Zaza smiled pleasantly, extending his lab coat to him. Without a word, Yafuri took the coat and began to stretch his right arm out so as to slip the first sleeve on. Alarmed, Zaza stopped him. "Hold on there! Take off your puke infested clothes first." Yafuri glared at him. "You jerk." Reluctantly, he slipped off his shoes and then his soiled clothes.

Only when he was down to his boxers did Zaza hand him back the coat. While Yafuri slipped the coat on, Zaza gathered a few paper towels and wrapped them around the clothes that were piled on the floor at Yafuri's feet. After Yafuri had slipped his shoes back on and buttoned up the coat, they pushed open the bathroom door, Zaza holding on to the wrapped bundle. They ignored the perplexed stares thrown their way as they made their way to Zaza's car. They both got in and, after Zaza insisted that Yafuri buckle up, Zaza turned the key in the ignition.

Before he hit the gas, he glanced over at Yafuri. His arms were folded over his chest, his head was lowered, one fang overlapping his bottom lip, his face a scowl. Zaza sighed. "You're gonna be a prick the rest of the day otherwise, aren't cha'?" Zaza leaned over in between the seats and opened a small cooler that Yafuri had not noticed prior. Zaza pulled out an IV bag filled with blood and threw it onto Yafuri's lap. Zaza stepped on the gas pedal while Yafuri ripped the tab off the bag and doused all the contents down his throat. Zaza spoke up. "Has your thirst been quenched or do we need to stop at another restroom?" Yafuri's only response was administering a swift punch to Zaza's arm.


End file.
